


Valentine Surprise

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentine's day and Akihito plans a surprise for Asami...with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teddy_kuma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=teddy_kuma).



> Valentine '09 oneshot for teddy_kuma on LJ
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters

Akihito brought his hand down hard on the polished hardwood desk in Asami's office. He was majorly pissed as he looked into laughing golden eyes, mocking him with their gaze. He pouted for a bit but then a thought suddenly hit him. A smirk then crossed his features.

What the hell was the brat thinking? Not liking the newly smug expression on Akihito's face, Asami thought it better to find out what the boy was up to before it was too late.

"I doubt you'll be able to do it without my assistance, now tell me the plan so I can help," Asami said nonchalantly, although secretly he really wanted to get inside the boy's head.

"No," Akihito replied firmly, his hazel eyes burning as he crossed his arms. He wanted Asami to sweat –if that was possible—before he told him what he would do.

"Well if you don't tell me what the plan is, I'm sure I can..." He gave the boy's body a predatory gaze, "…persuade you to tell me."

Akihito hid the fact that he was getting turned on by the man's behavior with an annoyed frown. The blood stirred below his navel, which in turn caused him to remember being tied and fucked the day before.

Asami watched those moist, pouty lips that were a bit swollen from their intense fucking the day before purse together as if the boy was deep in thought. He wanted to abuse them all over again.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. Don't try to tell me which job to take and I'll tell you the plan….in due time," Akihito tried to bargain. Even though he was still angry at the man for dragging him here and preventing him from taking pictures and doing his job, he had no intention on sharing his intention. It was for him to know and Asami to find out.

Not liking the fact that Akihito was holding out on him, Asami left his chair and slowly circled the desk to where the boy stood.

Akihito slowly backed away as the man advanced, whether from fear or anticipation he had no idea. The man's expression was unreadable as he drew closer, advancing like a predator trapping his prey. Akihito knew what would happen; it was what always did when the man couldn't have his way.

Asami decided if Akihito wasn't going to tell him what he had planned willingly, he could just fuck the information out of him like he normally did. He saw anticipation, lust and fear as the boy's back hit the wall, his eyes widening a bit as if he was surprised there was a wall. Placing both palms flat on the flat surface by Akihito's head, he had trapped the boy.

Akihito knew what was about to happen, he didn't want it to. His ass was still sore from what they did yesterday and he knew it was Asami's way of manipulating information out of him. But still, he couldn't deny the fact that their closeness and the man's warm breath on his face sent jolts through his body. He brought his face up willingly, meeting Asami's part way.

Asami kissed the boy hard, ravaging his mouth as he pinned his body against the wall with his own. He felt as the smaller frame shook beneath him, then small arms grabbed his shirt. He heard a small moan escape the boy's throat as he rubbed his hardened erection against his leg, wanting friction.

Akihito's knees felt weak from the intense kiss and he grabbed the man's shirt for support. His erection was already rock hard and he rubbed it subconsciously against Asami's leg, which was conveniently placed between his thighs. He gasped as the older man cupped his backside and lifted him up with ease so both his legs were wrapped around the other's waist and his arms around his neck.

Asami used his arms to press Akihito's body hard against his, feeling the boy's erection poking him in his stomach. He then made his way over to the leather couch in his office and sat down with the boy still wrapped tightly around his body and their lips glued together. He could feel Akihito's movements become more wanton and needy, his hazel eyes burning with desire. The boy gasped loudly as they broke the kiss, then he began to hastily unbutton his shirt. He held the t-shirt Akihito wore by the neck and tore it straight down the middle before quickly throwing it to the ground.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" Asami breathed huskily as he traced a path up the boy's neck with his tongue.

"Bastard, that was my favorite shirt," the boy mumbled as he fumbled with the belt on Asami's pants, obviously ignoring his question. His anger had dissipated at the end of his words. He moaned loudly as Asami began sucking on his right nipple, which was also swollen and still overly sensitive from the attention it received earlier. He wanted to be screwed so badly it hurt.

"Stand," Asami ordered and Akihito stood on shaky legs as he held the older man's shoulder for support. When he stood his crotch was on eye level with Asami's face and he anticipated just using the opportunity to get a blowjob, one guaranteed to send him to wonderland.

Asami hooked his fingers into the waist of the boy's jeans and in one swift motion the fabric was down by the boy's ankle.

"Asami, mmmmnnnngh," Akihito moaned as Asami swallowed him entirely, right down to the base of his cock which pulsed with so much blood pumping into it he thought it would explode. He cried the man's name in ecstasy as he felt him milking his cockhead at the back of his throat, not letting him go as he sucked him off at an alarming rate. His knees felt so weak he had one hand intertwined with Asami's which he used for support and the other gripped the man's hair tightly, pushing and pulling his head at intervals so he could feel the man's warm tongue glide along his length. It felt so good he could come just like this and when his cries began to heighten, his cock slipped free from Asami's mouth, much to his dismay.

Asami loved the taste of Akihito's pre-cum on his tongue, the boy tasted spicy and sweet. As he felt the rhythmical pulsing of the boy's organ heighten, he knew he would cum soon so he decided to stop, he didn't want the fun to end too quickly. Letting the boy's cock slip free from his mouth, he held his tongue out and licked a glob of precome from the head as it dripped his sweet juices. He decided that would have to suffice as lubricant as he had no intention of moving to go back to his desk for the small bottle in a drawer there. He heard a whimper escape the boy's lips, but that didn't last long as he turned him around so now his ass was facing him. Akihito almost screamed as he pushed his tongue straight into his backside, making sure that every inch of his puckered hole was covered in precome.

If there was nothing else Akihito knew for sure he knew this, Asami was the god of fucking, he didn't think anybody could surpass his skills. With his brain a muddled mess, his body on fire and his erection burning, he had no choice but to let go. He was barely able to think of anything else other than the man's dexterous tongue and he anticipated what was to come. This was just the side dish and pretty soon he would get the main course-namely an ass tearing boner that would leave him weak for days.

During his ministrations Asami had unbuckled and discard his own pants so he now sat with his shirt open only. He held the boy's hips and guided his body down so he could bury his cock in his backside while he sat.

As he was slowly lowered with his back still facing the man, Akihito had to grip the chair behind him to not topple over off the couch on to his face. His entire body felt so weak he doubt he would be able to keep up, but damn he'll try.

"Asami, it hurts," Akihito breathed as he felt every inch of the man's erection that made its way inside his body. He was being painfully stretched and the bruising grip on his thigh didn't help matters any. Asami had to support him until he reached the hilt where he was able to relax because he was now sitting on the man.

Asami wanted so badly to just thrust his hips up so he could enter Akihito quickly but he knew that would hurt his lover, so he guided him until he was completely in. As Akihito rested his back on his chest and let out a relieved sigh, he whispered in the boy's ear, "Fuck me Akihito." And with that, the boy began moving his body in small circular motions. He dug his fingers into the boy's hip painfully as he guided him to ride him how he wanted it, hard and fast. He loved the way Akihito's body just swallowed him right up and grip him tightly as he moved.

Akihito felt like Kirby with the way he felt like exploding. His jutting erection bobbed up and down with each movement, and then he threw his head back as he screamed the man's name at the top of his lungs. That only served to spurn Asami on even more. , because the more he screamed, the harder and rougher he would get it. He felt the man's hands leave his waist and travel up his chest where his two hardened nubs were now mercilessly being pinched and squeezed. He was about to cum; he could feel it with every fiber of his being. So close he was to his goal, almost there when he was pushed over the edge by a hard bite on his exposed neck, the pain sending lightening throughout his veins. His body convulsed roughly as he jerked in Asami's grasp, his seed shooting unto the expensive European carpet below. He saw stars and white explode behind his eyes as a shattering scream of the man's name escaped his lips.

Asami loved it when his boy lost all coherencies during sex. It was like watching a wildcat move unbridled on his length, his body and movements untamed. Feeling the boy's muscle clench him while releasing, which sent a jolt of liquid ice running through his veins, he released his nectar into his body as he rode out the wave of his orgasm.

Akihito's entire body fell backwards on to his as he breathed hard, his breath coming in short rasps. He could feel Asami's softening cock slip out his ass and his fluids running down his thigh. His eyes felt heavy and his body immensely weak, he was on the verge of falling asleep. Suddenly, his eyes flew open wide as immense pain travelled throughout his body. Asami had latched on to his exposed neck and began sucking hard.

"Asa…mi, no," Akihito pleaded, though he wasn't sure if it was for the man to stop or to continue. He wasn't able to move any part of his body without using up a lot of energy so he just sat and allowed the man to do as he pleased. A gasp escaped his lips as the man licked at the wound with his tongue.

"Are you going to tell me now?" the older man smirked as he rested the boy on the couch. He saw him nod his head no and smirked, he loved punishing his Akihito. But still, the boy was learning control, which didn't go over well with him.

It wasn't a moment later when darkness had enveloped Akihito's mind.

Asami had fetched a damp towel and cleaned the boy up, and then he placed a pillow under his head and covered his naked body with a blanket. After that he made sure he was refreshed then dressed. Not wanting to wake the boy whom he knew needed the rest, he told Kirishima to keep an eye on him and give him what he needed when he awoke.

~0~

Kirishima stood outside Asami's office door, listening for any sound the boy had awoken and needed help when he heard his boss's name being called from inside the room. He silently slipped inside, hoping to see the boy had gotten up but when he looked closer he realized he was still asleep, probably dreaming of his boss.

As the pale moonlight shone through the huge French glass window adjacent to the couch, he could make out the peaceful almost angelic face of the boy. His blond hair was a mess, an indication as to what went on earlier. He wasn't gay but he had to admit there was something about the boy when he wasn't spitting and snarling like a wild animal. There was just something almost serene about his features under the pale moonlight. He was about to head back out when he heard the boy speak.

"I'm starting to reconsider the plan, Kei-san," Akihito said in a low raspy voice, his eyes still closed and his breathing a bit ragged. Kirishima could tell from the way he sounded a glass of cool water would do him some good, so he went to fetch a glass without answering.

After returning with the item, the bodyguard knelt before the boy and placed the glass by his lips, watching as he drank greedily. After placing the glass on the almost empty desk that belonged to his boss, the man replied as he faced the boy, "It was all your idea Takaba-san, you dragged me into this. No backing out now."

"I know Kei-san, but what if he thinks I'm being too secretive? He'll hurt me you know," Akihito sighed, his voice heavy as his neck burned with the after pain of the bites he received. Come to think of it every part of him hurt, he felt like he had been run over by a truck.

"Do not back out now Takaba-san, everything is almost set in place. I'm sure it will turn out ok," the man reassured as he positioned his sunglasses on his face. He knew his boss had been working too hard with hardly any rest. The only time he had seen Asami take a break was when Akihito was present, but he also knew that was just another work within itself. Akihito could be a handful and wasn't easy to deal with. Even the lunch he had brought up for the man was discarded, because instead of eating food, the man preferred to eat the boy, who had no nutritional value whatsoever -unless you count a high amount of protein from you know where. But he honestly wanted the man to relax before he worked himself to death, even if it was for one night. When he was first approached by Akihito he thought the boy's plan was absurd, but after closely examining his boss's behavior he saw the boy was right. So he went along and put the plan in motion. It was simple really, but doing it without arousing Asami's suspicion was the hard part. He had to admit not even Buddha would be able to save Akihito's ass if Asami found out he was going to a hotel every night/day, on his money. He was the one who had to cover the boy's tracks, making sure he wasn't found out. It would be worth it if the plan worked, if it didn't then he might end up dead somewhere. But he was willing to try, and now the boy's hesitation wasn't acceptable, it was almost time.

"Rest Takaba-san, you'll need it," the bodyguard answered and as soon as the boy closed his eyes, he slipped back out the door.

~0~

Asami found it odd a few days later when he realized Akihito was starting to elude him more often. It wasn't that the boy wasn't allowed to live his life, mostly, but he had always been able to track him down or tell exactly where he was. Now he had been getting "I can't find him" reports from his bodyguard too often, one bodyguard in particular, Kirishima.

Asami was no fool, and the idea that his lover and his bodyguard were up to something, inconspicuous or not, had him very irritated. He didn't like people keeping secrets from him, he's killed for less.

"Kirishima, get in my office now," he instructed with the malice heavy in his voice as he thought about what he'd do to make the man give him information on his lover. If he found out they were even talking on friendly terms he'll kill them both. The fact that he had a mountain high pile of paperwork didn't help matters any, and for some reason he'd been on edge a lot lately. He needed some time away.

Hearing how angry his boss sounded, the bodyguard knocked once on the heavy polished doors then slipped inside the office quietly. He knew this was it and if Akihito wasn't ready, then he was on his own. He could see his boss's golden eyes burning with rage as he looked at him. He knew the man was just overworked and worried.

"Where is Akihito?" Asami asked in a cold voice after the man had bowed his head. He was going to get his answers now and damn the man if he couldn't provide them.

"I have received information that Takaba-san will be meeting an old acquaintance at The Peninsula Hotel at 9 tonight," Kirishima reported.

Asami was taken aback a bit by that answer. What the hell would Akihito be doing at a 60,000 yen a night hotel with some guy? His head had started to throb at the idea.

"Find him and bring him here NOW!" the man shouted, his eyes portraying how furious he was.

"I'm sorry Asami-sama but the boy left for a photo shoot in Sendai earlier," Kirishima answered, hoping that he won't be the one to receive the man's full anger.

"Get out," the man answered as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He decided tonight at 9, he will find the boy and show him once again who he belongs to, even if he had to force it inside his head.

After Kirishima had slipped out, he extracted a Dunhill from a pack in his breast pocket and lit it. Only his burning golden eyes betrayed his emotions and in a short amount of time the entire packet was gone.

~0~

"Kirishima, get the car ready now," Asami almost barked into the receiver of the phone on his desk. It was 8:15pm and he wanted to reach the hotel a little earlier than his "guests."

After reaching the hotel fifteen minutes later, Asami quickly exited the car and made his way up to the last floor. He had gotten the info earlier on Akihito's stay in the hotel; the room was booked for two.

Feeling the rage rolling off the man in waves as he rode the elevator up to the last floor with his boss, it was Kirishima turn to hesitate. He did not expect the man to become this angry at the situation. He hoped the boy would be able to pull it off before the man did something he would regret.

After the elevator had stopped, Asami took quick strides towards the last room on the floor. Swinging the door in forcefully, Asami gasped at what he saw. He wasn't able to hide his expression as he took in the décor of the room.

The room was completely red and white. The floor was covered with a thick red carpet, red and white table clothe in the dining area and red curtains by the window. There were red flower petals making a trail towards what seemed to be the bedroom. The table had 2 lit red candles with red roses in a white vase. It was a valentine nightmare.

Something suddenly snapped within the older man. He couldn't believe Akihito would go through this much trouble for some guy he didn't know about. Obviously they were lovers if the boy was willing to go that far to decorate the place in such a pattern. He then withdrew his pistol from its holster, his entire body filling with rage. He decided he would kill whichever strange man he saw enter the apartment, he would shoot first and ask questions later. Suddenly a door opened beside him and he aimed his pistol right at the person who was about to enter.

Kirishima didn't like way things were going at all. He watched the man as he took in the huge apartment, his surprise obvious as he scanned the immediate area. Then he saw the man reach under his coat for his gun and extract it, the same time as a door swung open from the right.

~0~

Akihito had spent the whole evening in the apartment baking a cake. He had used red and white frosting, red cherries and small red petals to give the item some valentine flair. He knew his lover didn't like sweets but this would be their first valentine together and he wanted it to be a memorable one. He just hoped Kirishima wouldn't bring the man too early and ruin the surprise. It was some time after 8 when the cake was finally done. Wearing his flour covered apron which barely protected his jeans and t-shirt from the powders, he decided to take the cake out to the dining table before getting cleaned up.

Akihito almost dropped the cake on the ground when he exited the kitchen to see his lover pointing a gun at his face.

"Asami, what…?" Akihito asked, bewildered by the man's show of force.

Looking at the beautifully decorated cake the boy held in his hands, Asami growled out while strolling over to the boy's position. "Where is he?"

"No, you've…." And before he could explain that this was a surprised for them, Asami had slapped the cake out of his hand to have it fall to the floor with a plop.

Akihito looked into his lover's almost maniacal eyes and saw it turned out just as he had feared. The man thought he was cheating on him.

"It was a surprise for you, you stupid bastard!" Akihito shouted before dashing for the bedroom and throwing himself on the bed where he buried his head in the pillows and allowed his tears to fall. The older man hadn't even given him a chance to explain. Now all his hard work putting a one night valentine together for them felt like an utter and complete waste of his time.

Asami stood in the same spot he was in even after the boy had run off, stunned at his words. It was all for him, not somebody else like he had thought -feared. It was suppose to be a surprise for him and he blew it, just like that he had destroyed something he knew had to have taken a lot of courage for the boy to do. Immense feelings of regret suddenly washed over him and he turned his gaze towards the bedroom where soft sobs escaped. He made his way over to the bedroom and saw the boy curled on his side, his face buried in a pillow.

"Akihito….." Asami started but was quickly cut off by the boy's words.

"Get out, now!" Akihito ordered before the yakuza could finish. He was hurting and he didn't want to see or hear the other at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone.

Not knowing what to do, except not listening to the boy obviously, Asami made his way over and took a seat on the bed, watching as Akihito drew himself away from his position. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips before saying, "You should have told me your plan."

Akihito answered angrily through his tears, "It's suppose to be a fucking surprise, you asshole!"

As he got up to leave the bedroom, he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"Let me go!" he shouted as he struggled to free his arm from the man's grasp, but his grip was just too strong.

Pulling the boy towards him, Asami held him in a tight embrace and mumbled, "No more surprises, and thank you." He understood what his lover was trying to do, and right now in that space and time he couldn't describe the warm feeling that flowed through him at the thought. He had forgotten what it felt like to have somebody care so much, and now that he had remembered, he'll make sure to hold on to that feeling and never let it go.

Akihito was still pissed, but he also understood. It was partly his fault too because he knew Asami hated surprises, but he just wanted to do this one thing for Valentines Day. It might not have turned out exactly like he had wanted but it was still good as long as Asami got the message. The cake could be replaced but his feeling couldn't. After thinking about it a bit he had no regrets. He had forced Asami to acknowledge he cared. It was the best Valentines gift ever.

Wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist and pulling him into a deep kiss, it wasn't long before they were both naked and making love, Akihito's face a deeper red than usual because above them was a ceiling mirror, reflecting everything they were doing in true valentine style.

/End


End file.
